The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as defined hereinafter.
In known magnetically actuatable valves, in which the valve closing member is embodied by a ball on which either a connecting tube or a restoring spring is supported directly, it is difficult to center the valve closing member, particularly in the operating state of the valve, whenever the valve closing member is raised from the valve seat, because at that time the valve closing member has practically a three-dimensional freedom of motion and therefore easily gets off-center, which in turn affects the delivery of fuel to the valve opening.